


Sipping Something Strong

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: “You okay there, Dola?” Julian’s voice shook Danny out of his thoughts. Julian seemed way too close. He had a firm hand on Danny’s shoulder, and looked absolutely stunning in the color changing lights.Danny looked at Julian with wide eyes. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Oh… Uh… Yeah… I actually was thinking of heading home,” Danny replied as he leaned back into the bar and let out a small sigh. “I’m starting to get tired.”





	Sipping Something Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Hey Jules,” Gronk greeted as he sat down next to Julian in the locker room. The man was so much larger than Julian that it was funny to see the two sit next to each other. “Do you wanna go out with me and some of the guys tonight to celebrate the win?” 

Julian looked up at Gronk and met those excitement filled brown eyes. “Is Danny going to be there,” he asked, almost too eagerly. 

The older man was still new to the team and had yet to go out with any of the guys. He had always claimed that he was still unpacking and trying to get into a healthy schedule. Rumor had it that he was a real partier when he was apart of the Rams and all of the guys-- especially Julian-- wanted to see that side of him. 

Rob shrugged. “I don’t know man. I could always ask. I know he’s always made up excuses… But maybe he’ll finally run out of ‘em. He needs to let loose… Otherwise he will be going insane the entire season,” Rob said. “Are you in though? Maybe I could tell him you’re going… He seems to like you.” Gronk shot Julian a wink. 

Julian rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up. There's no way he swings that way,” Julian grumbled. “We was dating a woman when he was still on the Rams.” 

“There’s always a chance, Jules!” Rob stood up and began moving across the locker room to the dark haired receiver. 

Julian couldn’t help but watch as Gronk made his way up to Danny and began talking. The beautiful smile that appeared on his face made Julian blush. Danny was way too hot and, well, adorable to swing the way that Julian did. Not only did he look like a freaking greek god, but he fucking moved like one with ease on the field. 

Unfortunately, Julian’s taste in men always seemed to be the straight ones… And if he was being truthful, there was no way he’d even deserve Danny in the first place. 

He was caught off guard as a pair of chocolatey brown eyes looked toward him and a pearly white smile was threatening to blind him. He quickly looked back down toward his shoes, making it look like he was finishing up on getting dressed. 

“So you’re in then,” Rob asked Danny as the much shorter man stood from his spot at his locker. 

Danny shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and nodded. “Sure. I may as well. It was a good game, and I’m finally moved into my place,” Danny replied. “When are we all going? And where? Should I meet you guys there?” 

Rob shook his head. “We can just leave our cars here… Jules and I are grabbing an Uber together… You can come with us if you want. He looks like he’s just finishing getting ready right now,” Rob replied as he nodded over to the direction where the blue eyed man was sitting and staring at them. 

Danny looked over toward Julian and smiled. THe younger man was sat there tying his shoes, or at least acting like it. He couldn’t help but think it was cute. The younger man seemed to be such a nervous person… At least around him he did. He thought that was interesting-- he’d never met someone as handsome as Julian who wasn't very confident while talking to people-- or once again, at least him. 

If Danny was being honest, he had to say, before he even signed with the Patriots, he was intrigued by the blue eyed man and wanted to know more about him. He had yet to do that because he was so busy with moving in that at the time, he didn’t so much outside of practice and games. Now though, he was finally moved in and only had minor things to do, so he was able to go out and get to know the guys… Or at least Julian. 

“Oh… Uh… Okay… Then I suppose I’ll go put my crap in my car. Just meet you back here then?” Danny looked up to the much larger man with the same smile still on his face. 

Gronk nodded. “Yeah man! I’m glad you’re finally agreeing! We’ve been trying so hard to get you to go out with us! It’s about freaking time,” he told Danny. 

Danny nodded. “Yeah, I agree. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy,” he said as the two of them began to make their ways to their cars. 

“It’s totally understandable man. But, if I’m being honest… Jules is the one that really wanted to get you out tonight,” Rob informed as he patted Danny’s back. 

What? Then why wouldn’t Julian ask him himself? ‘Maybe he likes you too’ went through his mind. He mentally shook his head. No way. There was no way someone as hot as Julian could ever be bi. Besides-- Danny wasn’t bi. He was straight and only admired the other receiver. 

“Oh,” Danny managed to let out as he pulled his keys from his pocket. “Really?” 

“Yeah! He says he wants to work on chemistry or something,” Rob replied as he moved over to his car and threw his bag into the trunk. “That’s the way Jules is though. You’ll catch on. I’m surprised you haven't already.” 

Danny shrugged. “I’m sure I will,” Danny mumbled. 

When the two got back into the locker room Julian was stood talking to Tom. “Hey Jules! The Uber will be here in 10,” Rob greeted. “It’s you, me, and Dola in the car! Tommy are you still going, too?” 

Tom shook his head. “No.. ViVi is sick so I need to get home,” he replied. “You guys have fun, though! I heard that that one band Ryan really likes is there tonight!” 

Rob chuckled. “The one with the really hot singer,” Rob asked. “The one he keeps trying to take home?” 

Tom nodded. “Yeah! Make sure you take videos when he gets rejected again,” Tom informed with a chuckle. “I’ll see you guys later!” 

The three younger men nodded at him. Rob looked around the locker room. “Did Dola and I take that long? Have the other guys already left,” he asked Julian. 

Julian put his hands on his hips and nodded. “Yeah. Should we go wait for the Uber,” Julian asked, and shot Danny a quick glance. The older man was looking at him with a look of wonder painting his face. 

Rob nodded. “Yeah… By the way… Dola… You have to sit in the middle. You’re the smallest,” Rob informed. 

Julian sucked in a breath. Oh god. He and Danny were about to be really close. 

*** 

Julian sucked in a nervous breath as the took a left hand turn, and Danny pushed up against him. He could smell the man next to him, and god… He just wanted to bow down at the older man's knees and kiss his feet. 

He left like he was right where he belonged. Right next to the extremely hot man… He barely knew him, yet he felt like he knew everything. All he wanted was to lean over at the next right hand turn and wrap his arms around Danny. He wanted to feel more of the man's warmth. 

They took yet another left hand turn and Danny’s arm was right against his. Julian felt like he was going to explode. He let out a shaky breath as the car finally came to a stop and pulled up to the curb. 

Julian was kind of disappointed. He and Danny would no longer be that close to each other… 

Danny let out a sigh of relief as he crawled out after Julian. Finally. He could breathe. He wasn’t going to lie. He loved being that close to the younger man, but it made him feel uncomfortable. It actually made him feel sick to his stomach. 

He liked women-- Not men… Maybe Julian was the exception… NO! No way… He shook of the thought as the three of them made their ways into the bar. They instantly found the other five or six guys who decided to go out. 

“Holy shit,” Chris Hogan said with a side smile. “You guys got Dola to come out tonight! I’ve got the first round! Dola! What kinda shot you want?” 

Danny’s brown eyes went wide. “Oh… Uh… I don’t know… Fireball?” 

Chris smiled. “I love the way you think!” he instantly turned toward the bartender and ordered a round of shots for everyone. 

Julian turned to Danny and patted him on the back. “That is Hog’s favorite! You've officially started something crazy!” 

A few hours later Danny was stood at the bar loosely swaying to the music that Ryan Allen was going crazy over. Through the haze in his head, he could barely see the lead singer… But yeah, he was right. She was pretty hot. Long dark hair and a rocking body. 

“You okay there, Dola?” Julian’s voice shook Danny out of his thoughts. Julian seemed way too close. He had a firm hand on Danny’s shoulder, and looked absolutely stunning in the color changing lights. 

Danny looked at Julian with wide eyes. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Oh… Uh… Yeah… I actually was thinking of heading home,” Danny replied as he leaned back into the bar and let out a small sigh. “I’m starting to get tired.” 

“Me uh… Me too. You maybe wanna catch a ride together?” Julian’s blue eyes were full of hope as he looked at the slightly taller man. 

“I uh… I don’t live in downtown. I live over the border in Rhode Island,” Danny mumbled. “Totally different directions.” 

Julian shrugged. “You can crash at my place if you want. I’ve got plenty of room… And its right down the street,” Julian offered. “It’s no big deal. You’ll be spending a fortune if you get an Uber back home.” 

“I was actually going to drive,” Danny replied awkwardly.

Julian instantly shook his head. “Hell no. You’ve been drinking a lot tonight. You’re coming back with me,” Julian shot back. “I’ll go tell the guys that were leaving. You stay here.” 

Danny let out a sigh and watched as Julian moved off toward Rob. 

Julian moved up to Rob and patted him on the shoulder. “Alright… I’m gonna head out… Dola is coming with me. We’ll see you at practice on Tuesday?” 

Rob’s eyes went wide. “You’re getting some tonight, Jules?! Way to go!” 

Julian rolled his eyes. “No! He was going to go back to the stadium and then drive home! I’m not letting that happen. He’ll be crashing at my place…” 

“Ha! You’re funny Jules! He will be doing a lot more than crashing! You two have been giving each other the googly eyes all night,” Rob shot back. 

Julian rolled his eyes again. “Whatever… I’ll see you on Tuesday.” 

He turned on his heels and made his way toward Danny. The older man looked like he was completely out of it. Clearly he wasn’t used to drinking that much… Julian couldn’t help but think about how that’d change now that Gronk was his friend. 

Danny’s brown eyes wet wide as Julian strutted over to him. His heart was racing. How did the younger man look even more beautiful each time he saw him? He let out a content sigh as he met those blue eyes. 

“Danny? You with me,” Julian's voice shouted over the loud music. 

“Oh… Yeah… Are we leaving now,” Danny asked and let out a sigh. 

Julian nodded as he wrapped an arm round Danny’s shoulder and began to direct him toward the door. “Yeah man, the Uber is right outside.”

*** 

Halfway to Julian’s, Danny was slumped in the back seat with his head resting on Julian's shoulder. There was a warm, fuzzy, feeling sitting deep in Julian’s chest. It felt good-- In fact, Julian felt right at him as he brought a hand up and ran it through the other man’s dark hair. 

“Dola,” he whispered. “Danny… You gotta wake up. We’re just about here.” 

Danny’s dark, mesmerizing, eyes popped open and Julian smiled. “Hi. I’m glad you’re with me. You wanna wake up enough to get out of the car?” 

Danny let out a yawn and sat up. “Oh… Uh… yeah…” He looked toward Julian and looked out the door. “You live here? It must cost a fortune living downtown.”

Julian shrugged. “I can afford it, Dola. Now you wanna get out?” 

“Uh…” Danny looked to the door and nodded. He slid over and pushed it open. “Sorry.” 

Soon, the two men were out and Julian was pushing his front door open. “Right down here is the guest bedroom. The sheets are clean so you don’t have to worry about i-,” he was cut off as he turned around. 

Danny smashed his lips into his and pushed Julian back against the wall. He was shocked as the older man’s hands fumbled with his shirt and began to unbutton it. 

Julian pulled away, trying to catch his breath as he met Danny’s dark eyes. “D-Danny… Are you sure,” he whispered. This was a shock to him. He wasn’t expecting this, but he could help but let the feeling shoot straight to his dick. 

Danny slowly nodded and Julian smashed his lips back into the older man’s lips. As the began discarding clothes, they moved into the guest bedroom and crashed back onto the bed. Julian’s head rested back into the mattress as Danny’s hips rolled into his. 

Julian let out a long moan as Danny’s large hand moved down and grasped his dick-- giving it some much needed attention. Without thinking, Julian thrusted up into the warmth engulfing his length. He broke the kiss and let out Danny’s name. “Ugh… Danny.” 

Danny smirked as he began to litter kisses down Julian’s throat. Julian’s hands moved into Danny’s hair, where they became effectively tangled. “Ugh… More.” 

And it was like that, Danny moved down, his mouth wrapped around Julian’s length. 

Julian knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

*** 

Danny let out a moan and brought a hand up to cover his eyes. The sun was really blinding. “Ugh,” he grumbled as he sat up and looked around the room. 

The first thing he noticed was he was naked. Naked? Why was he naked? 

That was when he realized someone was snoring next to him. He looked down at the bed and he quickly scrambled out of bed. 

There Julian was-- lying on his stomach, bare ass up in the air. Danny felt like he needed to throw up. What happened? Why was he in bed… Naked with Julian? He quickly slid out of bed and began pulling his clothes on. 

He did it again. He fucking slept with his teammate. He’s fucked it all up again. He was officially doomed. ‘You’re straight, man. You need to stop doing this. You need to actually keep yourself on a team,’ he thought. 

Once he was dressed, he slid out of the bedroom, and Julian’s house before aimlessly wandering the streets for a taxi as one thing went through his head. 

‘I’ve made a huge mistake.’


End file.
